


“I love you.”

by Windfall13



Series: So, about Lance... [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2019, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Multi, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: “I...love you.”Soon, Lance stopped saying them. Because he believed no one loved him.





	“I love you.”

“I...love you.”

Lance was never able to say it before. It was because of the constant abuse from his father that Lance found it hard to say them He was almost scared to say them. He remembered the first time saying it to his father. 

“I love you.” He had said. His father had snapped back, “Well I’m not loving a stupid child. Now go to bed.”

The multiple times after Lance said those words to his father ended up a response that clearly said his father didn’t care. Soon, Lance stopped saying them. Because he believed no one loved him. Then he met his lover. It didn’t matter if Lance couldn’t say back. His lover happily said it every day, expecting no response back. So Lance tried his best to say them again, because he didn’t want to be like his father. At first, he tried to write it in Spanish. Then he wrote it in English and left it in his lover’s room. Lance heard his lover cry tears of joy when they found it.

Then Lance said it in Spanish to his lover. His lover looked away from him as they sniffled, “I-I love you too.”

When Lance returned to Earth, he was relieved to see them again. As his lover was leaving his hospital room, Lance stopped them. With genuine curiosity, they looked Lance in the eyes.

“I...love you.” He said it. He finally said it. Heavy sobs from the couple were heard throughout the building. His lover held him tightly as Lance repeated the words, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day ya’ll! Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
